1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting elements drive control device, a droplets-deposited layer drying device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, to dry ink (formed by deposition of ink droplets) in forming an image by an inkjet printer, laser beams emitted from laser light emitting elements may be used. The light quantities of laser beams are controlled according to the degrees of drying of deposited ink through constant-current control.